


Forked Road

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, twenty-eight and married to Blaine, gets a chance to go back to the point where it all went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Extremely cheesy, the fortune teller’s booth stood in front of him, a curtained out area of the state fair that read Cesar’s Fortunes in a sign that was adorned with way too many starbursts and sparkles even for Kurt’s taste. Still, he was bored out of his mind and Blaine and his sister had not returned yet from that roller coaster Kurt would not ride in this lifetime, so Kurt wandered inside beyond the curtain.

“Cesar?” he asked, somewhat amused by the sight of the tired looking, long haired, middle-aged man in front of him. He looked like the world had worn him down, not like someone you’d want to get your fortune told by. Though, Kurt had to admit that he wasn’t anyone to make fun of someone’s age or how world weary they appeared. He was twenty-eight, had been married for two years and he was starting to feel like he was pushing forty himself. He was just tired of everything.

The man gave him a smile and put all that he was doing aside. “I was expecting you and your restless soul tonight,” the man said. “You’re unhappy and need to be guided in the proper direction.”

Kurt had to roll his eyes at the hokey fortune-teller talk. “I was just curious to see what was going on in here,” he said, unable to hide his disdain at the whole thing.

“You are not a happy man, are you?” the fortune teller asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling with the things he was saying. “You find that you should be happy but while you live a contented life, it is not a happy one.”

Okay, Kurt would have walked out of the tent right then and there if this Cesar dude wasn’t reading right into his life. Kurt Hummel was content. He was twenty-eight and married to his high school sweetheart, one Blaine Anderson. They lived in a gorgeous house, had good friends, supportive relatives. They were even talking about adopting children someday very soon. Kurt was content, yet he was not happy.

There was no passion, no fire, and nothing to get him through the monotony of their day. He had been so love struck by Blaine as a child that he never really checked to see if they were compatible. He cared for Blaine, but Blaine was just so content with things that his husband would never be.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

Cesar rolled his eyes. “I did not get into this profession for the money dear,” he said, pointing at the sign with prices listed. He went to a table in the middle of the room and drew Kurt over with a hand, writing something down on a piece of paper. It was a straight line. “You see, we all go through paths in our life,” he said as he drew the line longer, more winding. “Every now and again there’s a fork in the road.”

He drew a fork at the end of his line. “We choose a path,” he said, “and hope it was the right one. You had a fork in your life about…twelve years ago that changed it all for you. Would you like to see what the other path would have led to, Kurt?”

Kurt stilled, as the man mentioned his name. “How did you…”

“Nevermind that,” Cesar said with a playful smile. “Would you like to try the other side of the fork?” he asked seductively. “See where it all went wrong?”

“Yes.”

“Do not push me Hummel.”

Oh God. Kurt opened his eyes and he knew exactly where he was. The words that flew out of his mouth were not his own. Well, they were, once upon a time but they were not his own anymore.

“You gonna hit me? Do it!”

“Don’t push me.”

Like a moment in some sick movie, Kurt said what he knew had to be said.

“Hit me, cause it’s not gonna change who I am. You can’t punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you.”

“Get out of my face!”

“You are nothing but a scared little boy who can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are.”

Kurt braced himself for the feel of Dave Karofsky’s hand on his cheek, the press of the boy’s kiss to his lips. He had hated this moment, he had replayed it in his nightmares for years after it happened, but seeing it again just ignited something in him. This was the moment where he could have changed everything. This was his fork in the road and he needed to find out where the other path led.

Dave Karofsky leaned in for another kiss and Kurt kissed him back, delicately but just drinking in that fury and passion and self loathing. Everything that came from Dave Karofsky was brilliant in that way.

“Why did you do that?” he asked softly, watching the terror begin to appear in Karofsky’s eyes. He was seventeen again but he had the mind of his older self and he could see that terror in a whole new light. “Karofsky, God, why did you kiss me?”

He had made a different choice. He had kissed back and asked why.

Karofsky’s eyes darkened and he swore the boy was on the verge of tears. He whimpered low. “Fuck, Hummel, no I didn’t…”

Kurt put his hand on the other boy’s face and stared him in the eye. “You did,” he said seriously. “You kissed me and it’s okay.”

The scene froze in front of Kurt and once again he was sitting back in Cesar’s tent, staring at the fortune teller who almost looked bored. “What was that?” Kurt asked, swallowing low.

“That was a fork in the road,” he said. “Your life would be much different now if you responded to that boy and then coaxed him away from running. He has always been running and has always been passionate in his thoughts. Would you choose the other path?”

Oh god. Kurt nodded. Yes.

Then, he was back in the locker room with a now sobbing Karofsky. “I didn’t kiss you…’m not a fag…”

He kissed the boy again, a little eagerly. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later, when Dave and Kurt started officially dating, Dave kissed Kurt passionately and proudly, not even ashamed of the fact that they were in public. Kurt had just won Regionals with New Directions, landing the most insanely killer solo ever and he had barely given The Warblers’ lead Blaine Anderson a second look. He hoped Blaine found his way, but in this reality Kurt had found his own. This was his reality as it was meant to be all along.

“That was insanely good,” Dave said, still a little shy about expressing his emotions and his affection, despite the leaps and bounds he had made. Kurt was working on that slowly however. He was still very depressed and not harming people was not easy, but Kurt was at his side, stopping him from making those foolish mistakes.

“I told you we were insanely good.”

“I dunno bout anyone else but you were good.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Dave was horrible at giving compliments and flirting but he had to hand it to the boy for trying. He leaned down and pecked Dave on the lips, laughing. “Let’s go celebrate,” Kurt said. “Everyone else is going to dinner, but I was thinking that you and I have our own kind of celebration.”

The jock wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “My parents aren’t home,” he said. One of the many things that Kurt learned about Dave Karofsky that he had never bothered to learn on the other path was that his parents weren’t always the most attentive. They were barely around and barely paid mind to their son unless Dave got in trouble. It was sad and it hurt Dave deeply but it was also highly convenient.

High on the win, Kurt let Dave drive him home, giggling the whole time.

“I read those books you bought me,” Dave said, shyly.

When they got out of the car Kurt looked at his boyfriend innocently and asked “what books?”

He loved to watch Dave turn red. “The sex ones,” he mumbled.

“Oh do you think you’re getting some tonight?”

He so was. Kurt knew that he was going to lose his virginity that night to his wonderful boyfriend in the best way possible. They scrambled to Dave’s bedroom, removing clothes as they went.

Kurt had never imagined that his first time would result in fireworks going off behind his eyes. Somewhere, in an alternate universe, he had lost his virginity painfully in Blaine's bedroom with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson downstairs. This was fire, brilliance. Dave's fingers caught in the hem of his shirt but he undressed Kurt carefully, with a delicacy that meant he was learning to be slow, patient. He touched Kurt's bare shoulders with reverence, planting a small kiss there. Kurt moaned.

It was so good, Dave's hands on him, fingers ghosting over the curve of his hips. "So beautiful," he mumbled with the desperation of a man who just wanted to touch, a boy who denied who he was for too long. He was not being denied right here and Kurt wasn’t going to deny him in the slightest.

His fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the clasp and zipper. He pulled them down and Kurt stepped out of them. He was already aching for more, aching to touch Dave too.

He slipped his boyfriend's shirt up, hands catching slightly on the light hair on his chest.

They undressed each other with precision, delicacy and want. There was so much want. “Isn’t it so nice to get what you want?” Kurt asked, hand slipping into his boyfriend’s boxers and wrapping around him. He was a virgin but in the back of his mind experienced allowed him to stroke him gently, but forcefully and feel him grow hard in his hands.

“Always…wanted and needed…”

“I know,” Kurt said, with a confidence that did not really belong in his teenage body. He let go of Dave and then stripped off his underwear, leaving him naked. He got them both naked and crawled up on the bed. “I told you to buy lube and condoms a few days ago for our special night. Please say that you did.”

“Yeah, drawer.”

Kurt crawled over to the bedside drawer and found a tiny bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Dave liked to pretend that he wasn’t smart from time to time but he could listen. Kurt kissed him hungrily, tucking the condom package into his right palm.

Dave moaned hungrily into their kiss. It was amazing. Kurt spread his legs, grinding up against Dave’s leg. “Please, I need you.”

It was obvious that his boyfriend had read the books that Kurt had forced him to, because he made quick work of preparing his boyfriend, sliding his lubed fingers along and into his opening. Kurt moaned and thrust against him. Both of them were virgins but they both wanted it just as bad.

When Kurt felt significantly loosened up, he took the condom back from Dave and slid it up his length. Hard and flushed, it pressed up against him. Kurt met his eyes and the same sparks that he kept seeing were back. He laid back against the bed.

Dave slipped up between his legs, filling him slowly.

Oh – ow – it hurt, the burn of his first time, but at the same time it was different. It was brilliant, a perfect fit. He held his breath and when Dave was completely inside of him, he let that breath go.

“Is that okay?”

There was none of the scared bully Karofsky in his voice. Over the past six months the boy had transformed and he was terrified of hurting the same kid he hurt so badly before.

“It’s perfect, just please – move already.”

Dave started a slow rhythm, his hands on the flat place of Kurt’s back. He moaned slowly and Kurt captured his lower lip in a tug that turned into a kiss.

This was what a first time, a first moment should be.

Kurt came first, laughing. It was fast, but not embarrassingly so. It only took a few more thrusts for Dave to come as well.

“God I love you.”

-

Kurt Hummel was twenty-eight years old. He and Dave were at the Ohio State Fair, having returned for the summer to visit their respective families. After watching the fireworks together, Kurt noticed a fortune tellers booth. “Oooh, want to get our fortunes told?” he joked, because both he and Dave found those things to be so incredibly hokey.

“I already know mine,” Dave teased.


End file.
